The Children of Madness
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: Its rinku and spirits first day but things don't go as planned. Kind of like my version of Kid's first day/a day to remember. there's SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki,and KidxOC.


The Children of Madness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater. (But I wish I did.)

I am making my own characters for this story. This is also their first day at the Academy.

Chapter 1: Their first day.

**Name:** Rinku Catchysara

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** brown hair, green eyes, black shirt, and red pants.

**Meister or Weapon:** Weapon. Can change into a double bladed axe.

**Personality:** Rinku is gothic and he likes to stab things when he is in axe form.

**Bio:** He is a child of Ushera/madness. He is a bit sad because all of their father's powers went into Spirit and all he got was the ability to turn into a weapon.

**Name:** Chikara Catchysara (But everybody calls her Spirit.)

**Age:** 16

**Appearance:** Pink hair, orange eyes, blue shirt, green skirt, and a black chocker. (If you want to see what her chocker looks like go to google, type in black choker, and look and the one that has sort of black lace and a tear drop of a diamond.)

**Meister or Weapon:** Meister

**Personality:** she is very hyper, always happy, but when insulted she hides in a very small place until someone finds her. But it's mostly Rinku that finds her.

**Bio:** She is a child of Ushera/madness. But all of his powers that got passed down went into Chikara not Rinku. (I will also use "Spirit" when everyone addresses her.) Before coming to the Academy, Spirit once made her whole school go insane/mad. She can also use a bit of magic. She uses words that a witch would use. She says,"Soul, Soul, Soul Connect, Soul mind connect with," then she says a persons name. (Thats one of her powers.)

**NOW MY STORY WILL BEGIN! **

It all started when a brown haired boy and a pink haired girl were walking up the steps to The DWMA. The brown haired boy's name was Rinku and the pink haired girl was named Chikara, but everyone calls her Spirit. Rinku had to drag Spirit up the steps because she was scared. "I don't want to go!" Spirit screamed. "Hey. You promised that you would make me a better weapon!" Rinku yelled back. "SO?" she screamed. "You always keep your promises. Now stop acting like a big baby!" Rinku finally got her to the top of the steps.

"We're here." Rinku told Spirit. He put her down. "I'm not going in there without an adult." She told him. "Then I will get one." "Ok." Spirit said happily. Spirit just sat there while Rinku went to get a teacher/adult. He saw that Professor Stein's office was open. He walked in. "Excuse me?" Rinku asked. "Yes?" Professor Stein replied.

"Um….. Can you come with me?" Rinku asked shyly. "Sure. What for?" Stein asked him. "I need help with my sister. She won't come in this place without an adult." Rinku explained. "May I ask what your name is?" Stein asked confused. "I'm Rinku. Rinku Catchysara. And my sister's name is Chikara. But everyone calls her Spirit." Rinku replied. "Ok. I'll come with you." Professor Stein followed Rinku out of his office and over to Spirit.

When they reached her, they were surprised to see Spirit sleeping on the ground.

"God damn it! Not this again!" Rinku said annoyed.

He walked over to her.

"Wake up Spirit."

"No I'm tired." She continued to sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Professor Stein asked confused.

"Oh, Nothing. She's just acting like an 8 year old."

"Why is that?"

"Because a few months ago we were playing at the park…. Wait has Shinigama told you about us?"

"What that you're the children of madness?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah he told me."

"Ok. Then I will continue my story. Where was I…? Oh yeah. So we were playing in the park and Spirit fell and hit her head. And so, some of our father's madness went into her head and it erased half of her life." Rinku explained.

"But how old is she?

"16."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah. And when I was helping her up I noticed that she wasn't acting like herself. Then this boy came over to us and asked if she was alright. Spirit instantly fell in love with him." Rinku explained further.

"What's this boy's name and what does he look like?" Stein asked interested.

"He has black hair, yellow eyes, and 3 white lines on half of his head. His name is strange. It's Death the Kid. They have been going out ever since and he's been helping us try to restore her memory."

"I know a boy name Death the Kid too."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"He goes to school here."

"Really?"

"Ye…." All of a sudden something jumped down from the top of the school.

"HEY!"

"Who is that?" Rinku asked.

"Oh. That's Black Star." Stein replied.

"I HEAR THAT THERE ARE NEW STUDENTS! ARE YOU THEM?" Black star screamed.

"Yeah!" Rinku yelled back.

"WELL I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU!"

"Not this again." Stein said annoyed.

_**Sorry to end this here but…. Well… just sorry. I don't really have a reason to stop it here I just want to. This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction EVER! It is also my first story on fan fiction, so please go easy on me. If you like it I will post a**_ _**second chapter. I will try to use some oc's in this story so just use rinku's and Spirit's bio and submit your character. I'll try to put them in the story. I hope you like it as much as I liked to write it! Again sorry that it is really short.**_

_**heres the bio thing if you don't want to use rinku and spirit's bio thing:**_

**Name:** (his/her name and nick name if they have one.)

**Age:** (how old they are.)

**Appearance:** (hair color, eye color, what they wear, and jewelry.)

**Meister or Weapon:** (if they are meister or weapon. and if they are a weapon what kind are they.)

**Personality:** (just as it says.)

**Bio:** (past and things different and stuff that wouldn't fit into the other catagories.)

_**Remember I MIGHT put your character in.**_


End file.
